Session 1 (Old)
Sorashana's Dream *In the midst of sleep, Sorashana's dream drifts into a violent vision. A large fat man is standing over a mound of gold but he seems to be more worried about something in his vest. As he stands there, hazy black creatures slowly descend upon him. They begin to swirl around him causing him to fall and a single coin to fly out at Sorashana. As it falls to her feet, the dark creatures are suddenly aware of her and she feels very vulnerable. All at once, the creatures shift unnaturally and, where there were few, there are now many. A single large black shape stands above them and says something in an uncommon tongue. Suddenly everything melts away and Sorashana is standing in a street looking at a goliath man with his arm outstretched as he says, "Please, help us." Waking up, Sorashana hears whispers from another hotel room in the Kol inn. Hearing one individual whisper his questioning to another and hearing that other evidently strike him, she decides to find the inn keeper. The group of whisperers leap out a window into a street in the middle of Kol. The bandits run down the street and begin attacking a caravan of merchants looking to stock up for their home village up north. A small child fled from the scene and finds a large library called the Aureon library. Finding two warriors, Pique, and a dragonborn paladin of Onatar, he returned to the caravan with help. Sorashana, Pique, the paladin, and a dragonborn barbarian passerby help the caravan fight off the bandits. Having been attacked, the caravan decides to hire a few more bodyguards for the journey home, i.e. Sorashana, Pique, and a human named Eric. While the caravan shops and gets ready for their journey home, the group discovers more about the bandits from the townsfolk, whom all wish sincerely for them to rid the town of the bandits. The group finds out that the bandits had made plans to find a hidden treasure among the Great Statues in the city square. Seeing a fight break out in the square, the party rushes to help but only find some unconscious townspeople and some disgruntled soldiers. They rouse one of the townspeople (hereafter named Dude) to discover he had no memory of anything that had happened to him ever and no memory of himself but could speak fine and understand. Sorashana, remembering her vision, decides to climb the statue of Kol Korran to his vest pocket. Finding a hidden door within, they walk inside to discover a room full of gold. Sorashana sees the room in which she dreamed of and looks done to see a single gold coin lying on the ground and bends down to pick it up and put it in her pocket. Everyone notices the black clothed bandits standing in the room as they all look at the group with wild smiles. One larger bandit stands in the middle of all of them. Suddenly the whole group of bandits shift unnaturally and many more emerge, all of which ready themselves to fight. The larger bandit does not engage as the others do but shifts around the room quickly, watching the fight go on. Dude was also fighting along side the group against the bandits and was doing shockingly well the group noticed, though Dude seemed only to be swinging wildly at a bandit he hit often and hard. The larger bandit leaped out of the door past the group as the fight was drawing to a close. The group defeated the bandits and explored the mountains of treasure in the room only to find they couldn't remove anything from the room. They left empty handed and weary from the fight and exited to the site of hundreds of townsfolk below cheering their emergence. As Sorashana checked her pocket for the coin, she discovered it to be missing . . . Category:Sessions